


The Girl

by ArtGirlLullaby



Category: dream scar (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY HCHANO!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGirlLullaby/pseuds/ArtGirlLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone ever wonder what was her side of the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/gifts).



> I wanted to post this only after I had at least 3 chapters and a cover, but my tablet betrayed me and neither me or Lyoko could finish what we wanted to do for her B-day so... Have this!

Another wall crumbled down next to her. She kept running through the wreckage with no stop, trying to avoid the chaos of bullets and flames. As her path get blocked, she would turn and take another; she knew she would get away from all that, she saw it, the  real question was: Then what?

Her world in fire, her parents missing when all the confusion happened, friends apart, enemies attacking and all she could think was the vision she had.

And that she would never say bye or how much she loved all those guys.

She shook her head; there was no time for mourning on her future. There would never be.

As the sound of another shot echoed, she got down the floor. There was a window right in front of her; if she were fast she could get away. The girl got up fast, jumping into the window, the glass crashed on her and she land on next building. She looked behind to the building on fire, her lungs were burning due to all the smoke inhaled, but she was safe… For now.

Her name was called and she turned around in time to see _him_ landing on the same roof. He took no time into running up to her and looking up for any injuries.

She called him, trying to get out his concerned hands “Zeke”

“When the explosions begun… I thought I had lost you for a moment.” He sighed relived that she was safe.

“You will.”

As they too stood there on the darkness of the night, while the next building was on fire was their only source of light, he looked on her eyes startled. He hoped it was some kind of bad and stupid joke, but her face was serious as ever; then he knew she wasn't kidding.

“This about the vision, isn’t?”

“It is” She replied “Zeke, I want you to kill me”

The ground underneath his feet was gone, the world seemed to stop and the air escaped his lungs. He almost felt like fainting right there. They just escaped a surprise attack and she wanted him to kill her?!

“No”

“Zeke…”

“It doesn’t matter what you saw, we will change your vision”

“It doesn't work!” She screams “It doesn't matter how many time you guys try to change the future or save me, it only gets worse. Many others will die if it’s not me”

“Your life worth more and you know it!” He exclaims

“My life worth _nothing_ if there's no one left to save!” she shakes her head slightly “Everything and everyone will be gone. All this for nothing”

“And you want me to kill you?” he gave a exasperate laugh “Don’t play with me"

“I’m not”

“That’s not happening.”

“Zeke… You are the only one who can do it. Not because of you are stronger, but because no one else could do it”

“What do you mean?”

“I tried to tell them that they _have to_ let me die. All of them, even my _father_ refused to let that happen. What do you think it happened today? It’s a consequence of that!”

“Why?! What’s it so important you need to die for?!”

“My sister”

He looked shocked, but she continued before Zeke complained anything “And Lisander, and mother… All of them die because of me. We lose the war because we don't have anyone left besides me. There will be only me and for what? They will find a way to get rid of unhumans because of me.”

“What?!”

“It’s something on me that can either make us stronger or eliminate the unhuman. They find out already how to do it; that's why they attacked. The other vampires want me dead because of this; the humans want me to get rid of my own kind… They’ll mistake me for her and she’ll die; Arianna and Lisander will be captured and tortured to death to know my whereabouts, you and Kou dies on a trap, Rylie and Arlie while we are under attack… There will be no one left to save when the war is over and the battle is won… Don’t you get it? If I don’t die, this war is _worthless_ ”

“And you are _fine_ with that?!”

“Of course not; but what choice do I have?!”

“There’s... No option left?” She shook her head and he let a sigh escape his lips “Why me?”

“Because you are the only one that accepts and understands why this is _absolutely_ necessary… You're the only one who _does it_ "

Zeke pulls a strand of his hair out of frustration “ _Fine_ …”

“It has to be _now_ ”

His eyes were desperate when he looked back at her blue and green eyes “Why?”

“When they see I'm dead they will stop attacking and only then the future will change”

She steps closer and watch the tears glinting his eyes “It’s not fair”

“I know. I’ll be back in… someone else.” She holds his face carefully and tries to not be scared of what’s to come. “In few weeks, look for my sister and you’ll find me. Ok?"

“Ok”

She tries to smile “I’m glad you're the one doing this”

“I’m not.”

“It’s not the end for me. I’ll be with my sister”

He holds her one last time and she feels everything he’s feeling. Hurt; pain; agony; lonely… Lost. His last words to her are told on a whisper, like a pray for both of them “I love you”

“I love you too” She got on her toes, holding his face to her “Goodbye”

Her lips were on his after the last words. Seconds later, she was a limp body on his arms. She was no longer breathing, he couldn’t hear her heart and never would hear her voice again. Zeke laid her down the floor carefully, watching the dead face of the girl he once loved like he would never imagine.

He got up and ran away, her name on his lips and hope that everything would be alright like she thought. It had to. Zeke wouldn’t accept otherwise after being the one to sacrifice her.

On the silence of almost down, an unhuman friend found her. She carried the body of the girl to safety, felling the weight of giving the news to her parents on her arms. The weight of guilty on her chest; she was supposed to be the one that protected her and now the girl was a dead body being carried to her family and friends to mourn over her.

As soon she stepped inside their new hide out, there was a desperate scream; then tears and pain. She never saw Lisander so pale and lost in his life; someone immediately tried to call Kou to warn over the situation.

Arianna took the dead body of her arms, but the weight wasn’t gone while she watched the woman crying while holding the one daughter she was able to raise. Whispering her name over and over again; as if would bring her back.

“Annie…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed; and I HOPE YOU HAD DROWN ON FEELS HEATHER (That's a lie I know you didn't because you must be planning something worst than this to my beloved DS babies)  
> Hugs!  
> ~-ArtGirlLullaby


End file.
